Gran Turismo 5
Gran Turismo 5 (also known as GT5) is the fifth edition of Sony/Polyphony Digital's racing video game series, Gran Turismo. Expanding on the Prologue version, which was first released in Japan in October 2007 and intended to give an impression of the final game, is the first of the main numbered series to be released for the PlayStation 3. The "Gull-Wing" Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG appears on the cover of all regions' versions of the game. As found in the Prologue, and for the first time in the numbered Gran Turismo series, the game is set to feature cars from Ferrari, including a few of their Formula One cars such as the Ferrari F2007 World Championship car the Ferrari F10 Race Car is also included. No other current F1 cars feature in GT5 as of yet (12/10). In addition to Prologue features, it will also include the 'Top Gear' Test Track from the BBC motoring show Top Gear, and will greatly expand on the number of cars available to 1031 according to the Offical GT5 Car List. There will also be a 16 player online mode as in GT5 Prologue. The game will also feature trophy support and custom soundtracks. New to the series will also be NASCAR, WRC (World Rally Championship), and Super GT. ( Most of the Super GT cars have their JGTC versions included as well.) For the first time in the main series, an online mode will be available in the game, with 16 player capability. Both mechanical and external damage have been confirmed, along with interior damage for 200 "premium" cars. Night racing will make a reappearance for GT5, with every course having the option for night racing. Weather effects are also confirmed to be included, although the extent of the implementation is currently unknown.[3] In an April 2008 interview, Kazunori Yamauchi revealed that 150 people had worked on Gran Turismo 5 for four years, with all of Polyphony Digital's 120 employees working on GT5, and the game costing 50 times more to develop ($60 million) than 1997's Gran Turismo. He also confessed that GT5 might not be released until after 2009. In a July 2008 interview with IGN, Yamauchi mentioned that at the moment, Polyphony Digital is focused on updates for Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and that Gran Turismo 5 may not be released until 2010. Although in E3 of 2009 he revealed that he could release the game anytime he wants, he claims they are working out all the bugs. The game will be supported by numerous racing wheels. The official wheel of the Game is Logitech's Driving Force GT. . In the case if players own wheels compatable with previous titles, they can be used as well. Release Date The expected North American release date for Gran Turismo 5 (according to the Gran Turismo site) was November 2nd, 2010. The European realease date was November 5th, 2010. These dates were subsequently delayed upon, being revised to "the 2010 festive season". The game was launched on November 24th, 2010 in the US, Japan and Europe. =Game Modes= Gran Turismo 5 consists of several game modes, accessed from the game's main menu: Gran Turismo Mode Gran Turismo mode, similar to its predecessors, features career style gameplay, as well as access to the online lobby. Upon accessing this game mode, players are met with the GT Life screen. GT Life GT Life is the player's homepage from which several career options are available: A-Spec Get behind the wheel and improve your skills by tackling a variety of racing events. The incredible "Cockpit View" camera lets you race from the best seat in the house, complete with fully re-created interiors and working gauges. B-Spec Manage a stable of AI (artificial intelligence) drivers as the director and manager of a racing team. Coach them to victory and monitor their stamina. It's possible to complete a full GT Life career in both A-Spec and B-Spec modes. GT Auto In GT Auto within GT Life, you can utilize a variety of maintenance services for your car, including oil changes, paint, installation of aero parts, and even full racing modifications. Dealerships Race hard and earn credits to purchase new cars to add to your collection. Pick from some of the best and fastest cars the world has to offer, recreated in stunning detail. Used Car Dealership If you're looking for a bargain or a rare find, check out the used car dealer, where the vehicle offering changes periodically. Open Lobby Anyone can join an open lobby, a custom race lounge to hang out, face new challengers, and make new friends. Since anyone can join, you never know who you'll meet. If you find someone you get along with and register each other on your Friend list, you can meet up in the private My Lounge racing lobby as well. Special Events Race to gain experience points and level up to unlock new special events, including training courses hosted by real professional race car drivers. Licenses Learn and master a wide range of driving skills, from driving basics to advanced racing techniques for expert drivers. Tuning Shop Pick up performance parts including tires, mufflers and more to increase your cars' performance. Photo Travel Take your favorite car to beautiful locations around the world and take pictures with a virtual SLR camera with true-to-life camera settings. You can even walk around the environment to explore the surroundings and find the perfect vantage point from which to take pictures of your cars.More Locations will become availble to use once you complete the Gran Turismo Grand Touring. Category:Games